The Historian and the Actor
by LadyGreenleafofMirkwood
Summary: You work for a history museum and have just been transferred to New York. You're in search of an apartment when you run into Adam.


_**Author's Note: I do not own the character of Adam Sackler or Ray. Warning: There is light BDSM and slight A/B/O dynamic as well as language in this story.**_

It's a crisp Friday afternoon as you're walking down the streets of New York. You have just gotten off work and are in search of an apartment. The streets are busy with people also traveling to stores or whatever else their business is. So you continue to walk, music playing in your ears. The search for an apartment so far has been unsuccessful and frustrating. You're lost in thought as you turn the corner and don't see someone heading right towards you. You look up just in time to see a guy in front of you and just barely miss him, touching shoulders.

"Sorry," a calming voice says.

You stop and take out an earbud wanting to hear it again.

"It's not your fault. I should have been paying attention to where I'm going."

"Are you lost?" he asks concerned.

You notice his honey brown eyes and are momentarily mesmerized. You mentally shake your head.

"Not really. I'm searching for an apartment."

"There are several vacant ones in my building. I'm Adam by the way."

"Seriously?! That's awesome! I'm Y/N."

"Nice to meet you. How about we go back to my apartment building? I can show you mine as well as the vacant ones."

"Sure. Lead the way. "

You walk side by side not caring if you're in other people's way. It's about a two block walk. During the walk, Adam noticed your earbud and asked you about the music you listened to. You replied by saying different kinds and that your musical range is from Disney/soundtracks to metal/symphonic metal. He seemed very impressed because your outward appearance didn't suggest that. You get to the building and Adam holds the door for you.

"Thank you kind Sir, "you say putting emphasis on sir even though you're not quite sure why.

Adam silently walks in behind you lost in thought over your comment. You see a staircase at the end of the hallway. Adam tells you his apartment is on the third floor. He shows you five doors that are vacant on the first floor. You shake your head at those. You're curious about your new acquaintance and want to live near him, hopefully.

"How do you know about all the vacant ones?"

Adam just shrugs, "I hear things and keep an eye out. I never know when the info might come in handy."

"Are there any on your floor?" You ask with a smile unable to hide your curiosity.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he says with a wink.

You inwardly groan at that wishing he could give you a straight answer. He walks forward and you take a moment to admire him. He has nice broad shoulders, looks like he definitely works out. Your eyes travel further down noticing his muscular arms and you think about the strength he probably possesses. Your mind starts to think about the power he could put behind a smack. _What the Hell? _You think to yourself. _I've just met this man. Why am I thinking this way?_

You shake your head and look around. You knew Adam went ahead, but didn't think he went up the steps until you see him poke his head down the stairs.

"Are you coming?" he says with a smile.

You nod your head and go up a few steps. Adam goes further up and you catch up in no time. He stops short and you almost get a faceful of his ass. Adam slightly turns his head and smirks.

"Like what you see?"

"Keep going, Asshole."

You walk up a few more steps.

"Second floor."

"Keep going. I wanna see your apartment."

"Sure you do. I know what game you're playing. You just wanna stare at my ass."

You blush a little and shake your head before replying, "No. I just wanna sit down and relax a little. The hotel I've been staying at doesn't have the most comfortable beds."

_Holy shit! She's been staying at a hotel. Damn, no wonder she's so curious._

He walks quicker down the hallway and goes up the stairs.

_Ugh. I hate steps, but I'll live, plus he has a nice ass!_ Adam gets to the top of the stairs and waits for you.

"Have you still been listening to your music?"

"Not really," you say as you take the other earbud out. "I kinda forgot I was still playing it. I guess this is the third floor.

"Yep. My apartment is the fourth door on the left. There are two vacant ones on this floor; the second one on the right and the third on the left."

_Yes, just what I was hoping. One right next to him, but why am I so happy about that._

"Are you ok, y/n?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You look a little lost in thought."

"It's nothing"

He unlocks the door to the apartment.

"It's not much, but it works for me."

You walk in and see work out equipment and tools on the table to the left. There's a small couch and table in the living room area. _There's stuff everywhere. It could be neater, but sometimes messier helps._

The kitchen is down the hall, but you don't go that far.

"Make yourself at home, Kid." Want anything to drink?"

"Yeah. Do you have hot chocolate?"

Adam rummages in the kitchen a moment.

"Yep I do. I'll have it for ya in a jiffy."

"Thanks. A warm drink can be good, especially on a chilly day."

Adam starts making the drinks right away getting lost in thought as he does.

_I hope she moves into the apartment next to me, but why am I wanting that. I don't know her at all. She's pretty and easy to talk to. Her y/e/c eyes are captivating and that smile is dazzling._

The microwave dings and brings him out of his thoughts. Adam finishes up the chocolate and brings it to you.

"There we go, hot chocolate as requested, "he says as he carefully hands you the mug and sits.

"Thanks, Adam. You have a nice apartment. I think one like this would be great or me."

"Cool. Why don't you have a place?"

"I just got transferred here on Monday. My employer set me up with a hotel room for a week so I could find an apartment without worrying about where I was going to stay. I'm glad I ran into you."

"Wow. That's nice they did that. Since it's Friday, you can't really do much about moving in. A buddy of mine is one of the landlords. We might be able to go tomorrow and talk to him about it. You need to get out of that shitty hotel."

"Thanks that would be great," you say with a smile.

You finish your drinks in silence lost in thought about each other. You both reach to put your mugs on the table at the same time and your hands brush sending electricity through you.

_Whoa. Slow down. You can't fuck her on the first meeting. No scaring the new neighbor._

_Mm I wanna feel that hand on me. Don't care where. Wait, what am I thinking? Ugh it's been too long. _

You and Adam look at each other and realize you've been thinking similar thoughts the whole time. A glance at your watch has you thinking it's time to go.

"Adam, I've enjoyed talking with you, but I need to go. I don't want it to get really dark before getting back to the hotel."

"Where are you staying?"

"It's a hotel on 71st street, not far from where I'm working. I've just started at the American Museum of Natural History."

"Wow, Kid, that's great! I've been talking to a fabulous historian and didn't even know it."

"Yep," you say with a giggle. "Why did you call me kid?"

"Shit. Sorry, it's a nickname I've used for friends. If you don't like it, I can stop."

"No. I kinda like it; I was just curious."

_He can call me that anytime, especially if I can call him daddy._ You think mischievously. _Damn! I really have to go. I don't want him to think I want a one-night stand or am desperate._

"So where are we gonna meet so we can talk to your friend?"

"How about at the museum?"

"Sounds good. I'll meet you there at 11 am."

You get up and walk out giving Adam a great view of your ass. You can tell he's watching so you wiggle it a little as you walk out the door. You walk back to the hotel thinking about Adam the whole time. You go into your room and sit on the bed to take off your shoes.

_What is wrong with me. I can't get Adam out of my head. His eyes are so captivating that I get lost in them. Not to mention his voice. He could read the damn phone book, and I'd listen hanging on every syllable._

You sigh and imagine Adam carefully removing your shoes and knee highs. You rub your legs after taking them off. You slowly unbutton your blouse still imagining that it's Adam instead. You close your eyes and finish taking the blouse off and run your hands down your arms.

Still lost in your fantasy, you imagine him saying, "_Such soft skin. You are gorgeous, babe. Beautiful breasts." Adam squeezes one through your bra. You bite your lip to suppress a moan._

You reach around and unclasp your bra, taking it off and cradling your boobs in your hands. You then squeeze them and pinch a nipple, letting out a moan this time.

_"Music to my ears,Kid. Don't keep them in."_

_Your fantasy keeps unwinding by thinking that Adam takes a nipple in his mouth and begins to suck. He slides his hands down under the waistband of your skirt. You lift your hips so he can slide it off. The skirt pools on the floor and you life your feet out. Adam looks up at you with silent permission; you return the look giving it to him. His fingers move your panties aside and go into your folds. He releases your nipple. "You like it don't you,slut?" "Yes Sir." Your response makes him growl and slap your tits._

You open your eyes, not realising you had closed them and take off your panties. You go to your suitcase and get a small bag. You look through it and take out nipple clamps and a vibrator. You lay down on the bed and prepare for a fun evening. You are so worked up that you orgasm soon after you start. It felt so good that you keep playing, and orgasm two more times before going to sleep.

Meanwhile Adam is pacing in his apartment trying to get you out of his mind.

"Fuck! Y/N is stuck in my head. I've never felt this way about anyone before." He goes into his room and sits on the bed. He imagines you crawling toward him. _You sit on your knees looking up at him for permission. He nods and you unzip his pants. Adam sighs when your hands touch his shaft. You wrap one hand around him and use the other to play with his balls. He gets harder with your touch. After a few moments, you stop and bend your head to take his shaft in your mouth. Adam groans at the feeling. "So hot and wet." You begin to suck and lick. His hand run through your hair encouraging you. He grabs it and holds your head in place setting a fast paced rhythm. "You are so hot when you look like this. Taking all of me like a good slut. I'm your Alpha." You moan around him at the word alpha. The vibration of your moan makes him shoot his release in your mouth. You swallow all of it. "Good girl," he says as you release him with a pop. _Adam grabs a random shirt near the bed to clean himself since it was all a fantasy. He then lays down and goes to sleep feeling satisfied.

You wake up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready for the day. A quick look at the clock lets you know that you have an hour and a half til you meet Adam at the museum. You sigh, stretch, and think to yourself about the previous night. You get up and begin to get ready. Adam is awakened by the sunlight coming through the window. He sits up and blinks to stop himself from going back to sleep. He looks at the clock and sees that it's 10:30.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late to meet (y/n)! he exclaims.

Adam quickly throws on a shirt and jeans and runs out of the apartment. He practically runs to the museum hoping that (y/n) isn't waiting for him. You get to the museum five minutes before 11 and see Adam as he jogs around the corner. You inwardly giggle at him. He slows down when he sees you so that he isn't completely out of breath.

"Hi," you say before hugging him.

"Hi."

"Sleep late?" you ask unable to suppress a giggle.

"Ha ha very funny Miss I'm up early and ready."

_It's so easy to joke around with him. Maybe I'm falling in love._

"Yoo hoo," Adam waves his hand in front of your face.

"What?" you ask as your shake your head to clear your thoughts.

"I was asking if you wanted to get lunch. You kinda spaced out on me."

"Yeah that sounds good. Sorry about that; I sometimes space out when lost in thought."

"Ok. I know a great cafe a few blocks from here."

"Are we going to meet with your friend after lunch?"

"Actually he works at the cafe; his name is Ray."

"Cool. That's kinda sad he has to work two jobs."

"Nah. He likes the cafe, and does the apartment stuff as a side thing."

You keep talking as you walk to the cafe and find out that Adam does woodworking and acting. When you get there, Adam opens the door for you. Ray spots him from the counter.

"Hey Adam," he says. Adam waves at Ray as you sit down at a booth. He sits across from you. You both order and Ray comes over after that.

"It's unusual to see you here on a Saturday."

"Yeah I know. Ray, this is (y/n)."

"Hi, welcome to Alexander's Cafe. I hope you enjoy your meal."

"Thanks," you say. "It's nice to meet you."

"Can I talk to you when you get a few minutes, please?" Adam asks.

"Sure. My shift ends in about 30 minutes. I'll be over then."

He walks back to the counter. You and Adam resume talking until the food arrives. You eat in silence. The meal is delicious and Ray comes over after you both have finished. Adam scoots over so he can sit.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well I met (y/n) yesterday. She's looking for an apartment."

"I only have two days left to find one," you say. "I transferred here with my job on Monday, and they set me up with a hotel room for a week so I didn't have to worry about where to stay."

"That was nice of them."

"Yeah, but I've not been very successful in finding a place. Adam told me that he might be able to help."

"Well what I said was that one of the landlords is a friend of mine."

"Since today is Saturday and we usually run the apartment stuff Monday through Friday, there's not much I can do, " Ray says. "However, because of the situation I will make a one time exception. How do you know there are vacancies in the building?"

You point to Adam and he looks at Ray sheepishly.

"Is it safe to assume you want the apartment next to him?"

You blush, confirming the answer.

"Ok. Meet me at the building in an hour. The office is on the first floor."

"Thanks Ray," you both say at the same time.

He gets up and so do you and Adam. You tell Adam that you need to make a phone call and walk out. He goes and pays the bill. You call and talk to your boss letting her know that you found an apartment and should be moving in that day. She tells you she's glad and to just let her know for sure so that she can take care of the hotel room. You say that you will and hang up. You and Adam walk side by side back to his apartment. Along the way, you slip your fingers into his. He looks at you kind of surprised but doesn't say anything.

_She likes me! Ok don't fuck this up. I just met her yesterday, but she's the best thing that's happened to me in a while._

You get to the apartment and go in.

"Sorry that it's so messy. I sometimes work from home."

"I noticed that yesterday," you say as you sit down on the couch. "I don't have any furniture to put in the apartment."

"Oh don't worry about that, " Adam says reassuringly. "It's furnished."

_Wow nice!_ You think and blush at the thought of him being able to fuck you into the mattress later.

"Nifty," you say with a smile.

Adam sits down on the couch with space between you. His thoughts are racing about how beautiful you are and what you would look like underneath him. She shakes his head to clear it before it's obvious what is going through it.

"Is there something wrong?" you ask concerned.

"No, I just needed to clear my head."

"Wanna talk about it?"

You scoot closer to him and your knees almost touch.

I don't think you want to know. I'll be fine."

"Ok," you smile and put a hand on his knee.

You hear Adam suck in a breath. _Oh I know what he's thinking about. If he knew what I'm thinking about, then I'd be across his lap being spanked til my ass is red, and I'm begging to be fucked._ You decided to test the waters and moved your hand upward to the inside of his thigh. Adam's breathing picked up and he looked at you with fire in his eyes.

"Please don't," he says gruffly.

"Why not?" you ask innocently batting your eyelashes.

"Because it's time to meet Ray at the office," he says after glancing at the clock on the wall.

You sigh and remove your hand. Both of you stand up and go downstairs. Ray arrives a few moments after. He unlocks the office door and you all enter. Adam is last through the door and closes it behind him. Ray sits behind the desk and you and Adam sit on the opposite side.

"This lease won't officially be in effect until Monday, but you can move in once you sign. Bring the first month's rent on Monday and give it to Steve if I'm not here."

"You got it."

You fill out the lease and sign it. Ray gives you the key and shakes your hand. All three of you exit the office. Ray locks it and leaves the building. You pull out your phone and call your boss.

"Hi Stacie, it's Y/N."

"Hey, did you get the place?"

"Yes. It won't be official until Monday, but I can go ahead and move in."

"Ok, great. Just text me when you've gotten your things out of the hotel. Be sure to give your key back to the front desk. Tell them that Stacie from the history museum will take care of the payment."

"Ok, will do. Thank you so so much for allowing me time to find a place."

"You're welcome. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

You slip your phone back into your pocket and smile at Adam.

"I guess that was your boss."

"Yep. Shall we go get my things from the hotel and return."

Sure. Lead the way, kid."

You guys walk to the hotel. You're trying not to run because you are very excited to have a place to live. The apartment is five blocks from the museum, so you'll have to walk a little more, but you don't mind. It'll be worth it since you have Adam as your neighbour. You walk in silence and are still silent as you go in to the hotel.

"Welcome to what was my temporary abode," you say opening the door to the hotel room. It's a standard room and you start gathering a few things. It doesn't take long since you've pretty much been living out of your suitcase. You take one last look around to be absolutely sure you have everything, then leave. You and Adam stop at the front desk so you can return the key.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay."

"I did, thank you. Stacie from the history museum will be taking care of the payment for the room. It should be sent to you later today."

"Thank you."

The walk back to the apartment is full of tension. Both of you are trying not to think of the other and what you want to do when you get back to the apartment. You arrive there and run up the steps to the third floor. _Damn! She wants to get away from me. Well maybe she just wants to go in and get settled. _You unlock and open the door to the apartment and leave it open hoping Adam will follow. You drop your suitcase in the bedroom, text Stacie, and take off your pants and shirt. You then lay on the bed to wait for Adam. His footsteps can be heard shortly after that.

"Y/N," he calls out when he gets to your door.

"In the bedroom, please come in."

Adam walks in and shuts the door. He goes to the bedroom and just stares. You are laying on the bed spread eagle in just your bra and panties.

"Like what you see?"

He crawls up the bed, hovers over you and says, "Yes, very much." He then kisses you like he's been starved. You moan into the kiss and run your fingers through his hair. He grabs your hands and pins them above your head.

"Did I say you could do that?"

"No Sir, you say automatically.

He growls at that and says, "If I let go, will you be a good girl for me and not touch?"

You nod, desperate for his touch. He lets go of your arms and runs his hands all over your body. He slaps your thighs and you moan. Adam gets off the bed and exits the room. Your body and the sounds are almost too much.

"Take off your panties and get on all fours."

"Yes Sir."

You hear Adam unzip his pants and it makes you wetter than you were. He takes his shirt off too. Adam reenters the room and blood rushes to his dick making it hard immediately. You're on all fours with your ass elevated just begging for a slap. You don't hear him and squeak when you feel Adam's hand hard on your ass.

"Count the rest, slut," he says and slaps you again.

"Two, thank you Sir."

He groans before landing another blow to your ass.

"Three, thank you Sir."

Adam rubs the reddening flesh and you moan. He slides a finger in your folds.

"Mmmm, all wet for me," he says and slaps your ass again.

"Four, Alpha!"

Adam can't hold back any longer. He grips your hips and slams into you causing you to cry out. He pulls out slightly and slams back roughly.

"Is this what you want, Omega," he whispers in your ear.

"Yes, please," you moan.

He realises that your bra is still on and slows down just enough to unclasp it, and the garment falls to your wrists. Adam grabs a boob pinching the nipple roughly while speeding back up. You can feel an orgasm building up when he touches your clit. You cry out and he rubs it fast and occasionally pinching it. You're moaning his name as if it's the only thing you can think of. Adam can tell you're close and lets go of boob. He slaps your ass again and you forget to say the number. Adam slaps it one more time to see if you'd remember, but you don't. He lets it slide since he can tell you're not all there. The pleasure he's giving you is almost overwhelming.

"Adam, please. I can't take much more."

"Oh I think you can, slut."

He stops rubbing your clit and pulls out. You whimper at the loss since you were so close. He flips you over and enters again. His pace starts out slower and you start to cry at the mounting pleasure you feel.

"Shh, none of that now, Y/N."

Adam speeds up and you can feel you're close again.

"Please, Adam, may I cum?"

"Mmmm yes. Cum for your Alpha."

You cum with a shout. He can feel your walls spasm and he cums in you with your name on his lips. After his release, Adam pulls out and lays next to you.

"Sorry I came in you, I couldn't help it."

You don't say anything because you're still coming down from your orgasmic high. It had been a long time since experiencing pleasure like that. You take a few deep breaths to bring you back. Then Adam's words compute and you smile at the thought of a kid. You move to get up and can't because your legs and arms are like Jello. Adam giggles and gets up.

"Lay right there, kid. I'll be back in a jiffy."

Adam puts his pants back on and leaves. He returns a few moments later with a wet washcloth and a blanket. He carefully cleans you up and puts the blanket over you. He puts the washcloth in the sink in the bathroom. When he returns, you're softly breathing and sleep. Adam crawls in bed and wraps his arms around you. You wake up hot and confused. You blink a few times and feel someone next to you. The evening's events flood your brain and you blush. _I just fucked my neighbour,_ you think slightly horrified but relieved that re wanted you that way too. You move in bed and it wakes Adam up. He looks at you sleepily and it's cute.

"Oh sorry I fell asleep," he says rubbing his eyes.

"It's ok. We had an exciting evening," you say with a giggle.

"Round two?" he questions cheekily.

"Nah, I don't think I could handle it tonight. Plus you should get back to your apartment. Don't you have an audition soon?"

You had just remembered that Adam said he did a little bit of acting when he wasn't woodworking.

"Yeah I do. I guess I oughta go practice. Maybe you could help me tomorrow," he says with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Maybe," you say with a smile.

Adam gets up and goes to get the washcloth. He tells you goodnight and leaves your apartment. You go to sleep wrapped up in the blanket he brought, comforted my his scent. You feel very optimistic about your new life at the museum and in New York.


End file.
